


A Surprise From Above

by RalseitheBoy001



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, winged Grian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalseitheBoy001/pseuds/RalseitheBoy001
Summary: Stress is bored because nothing ever happens to her. Then something happens to her.
Relationships: Grian & Stressmonster101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	A Surprise From Above

Welcome to my new fic that I'll probably forget about soon just like every other fic I write! Let me give you a quick explanation of what exactly the plot of it is.

So, basically, Grian doesn't join Hermitcraft. Events based around him like Tag and the War still happen, they just play out slightly differently with someone else in his place. Then, one day, Grian falls from the sky by Stress' castle and they basically become best friends. 

Ok, let's get this thing started!

\--

Stress was sitting outside of her castle. It'd been rather boring lately, as she hadn't done anything that special since the War near the beginning of the year. Sure, whatever was going on with Area 77 and those Hippies happened, but she hardly even noticed it. She just wanted something exciting to happen to her again.

And then it happened.

A man falling from the sky, right in front of her castle. Stress quickly ran over to the fallen person.

"A-are you ok?" she asked. The man had a pink sweater, wings, and blonde hair. He started to open his eyes, as Stress stepped away a bit. He quickly got up and looked over at Stress. "...Hi?" The man remained silent. "Not much of a talker, huh?" He nodded. "Well, what's your name?" he quickly pulled out a book, wrote something down, and gave it to Stress.

"Grian? That's a nice name." Grian smiled. "You seem hurt. You can stay at my place until you're all better if you want!" Stress said, pointing at the castle. "Do you want to, or-" Grian nodded. "Okay! I'm sure I have a room in there I don't use. Stay here while I look!" She walked back into her castle. After a bit of searching, she came back out to see Grian in the same spot she left him in.

"I found one! Come on, Grian!" Grian followed her back into her castle. Eventually, they arrived. It was a somewhat large room, with a bed, Crafting Table, and some furnaces and chests. "It's kinda empty right now, but-" She was interrupted by a hug from Grian. "Uh... You're welcome?" Grian let go and walked into his room. "I think I'm gonna leave for a bit... Do you wanna come with me?" Grian shook his head. "Ok, see you in a bit! Feel free to do whatever you want with your room while I'm gone, I left you plenty of supplies in the chest!" As Stress flew away with her Elytra, Grian grabbed a few materials from the chests and started decorating. 

"Wow! You did this all by yourself?" Stress said after she eventually came back. Grian nodded. "It looks great!" Grian smiled. "I brought you this." Stress said as she handed a small parrot to Grian. He looked down at it happily, and then back at Stress. "Well, I think I'm gonna go back to my room for the night. Enjoy your parrot!" As she walked away, Grian the parrot on top of one of the chests and grabbed a Trident from another. He threw it against a wall, opening a hidden door. As it came back to him and the door shut. He walked through.

Grian looked up at what he had built. He placed a flower down in front of it and quickly left. Maybe someday he'll come back...


End file.
